The purpose of the Clinical Pharmacology and Analytical Chemistry Core (Core E) is to provide a centralized unit to facilitate the pharmacological and analytical studies of HIV/AIDS related clinical, translational, and basic science research at UNC-CH and at our collaborating institutions, and to establish collaboration with AIDS investigators at other national and international institutions. We bring together a group of established investigators, collaborators, and advisors in analytical chemistry, pharmacology, and related fields. These investigators oversee a modern and well-equipped, composite analytical laboratory. The services provided to the HIV/AIDS investigators by Core E include specimen procurement and handling of HIV infected and noninfected material;pharmacologic consultation and support for pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic investigations;analysis of samples;and interpretation of pharmacologic results. All analyses are conducted in a CLIA-certified, state of the art analytical laboratory that includes high performance liquid chromatography, gas chromatography, capillary electrophoresis, nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy, and mass spectrometry. The laboratory is centrally located and has convenient access for the HIV/AIDS investigators at UNC-CH. Prior to the establishment of Core E, HIV/AIDS investigators struggled through their analytical and pharmacologic needs by relying on the undependable timetables of unfunded colleagues or by contracting out the studies to costly private facilities. In most cases important pharmacological studies were bypassed for a lack of funding or reliable expertise. Core E now fills the analytical and pharmacological needs of HIV/AIDS researchers without undue financial burden on their primary grants. In addition, the availability of this facility has stimulated new and important HIV/AIDS related drug research, funding, and interdisciplinary collaborations.